The Kane Chronicles: A Black Sunset
by Emolga237
Summary: Sequel to The Kane Chronicles: A Red Dawn. It's all up to Sara, Nathan, and Rosie to save the world and that's a lot of pressure for a twelve year old and two teenagers. The Host of Ra has been discovered by Set and he is the new target. Or will someone else be taken in his place? Book 2 of 3
1. A Healing Grace

Characters:

Nathan Kane- Age 16. Carter and Zia's son, Rosie's boyfriend, Olivia's twin brother. Host of Ra.

Rosie Oran- Age 15. Nathan's girlfriend, Sara's best friend, Madeleine's sister. Path of Bast.

Sara Stone- Age 12. Sadie and Walt's daughter, Rosie's best friend. Path of Isis.

Olivia Kane- Age 16. Nathan's twin sister. Path of Nephthys.

Carter Kane- Chief Lector, Zia's husband, Father of Nathan and Olivia. Path of Horus.

Zia Rashid- Carter's wife, Mother of Nathan and Olivia. Path of Ra.

Sadie Kane- Walt's wife, Mother of Jamie. Path of Isis.

Walt Stone- Sadie's husband, Father of Jamie. Host of Anubis.

Madeleine Oran- Age 19. Rosie's sister. Path of Shu.

* * *

**Welcome, my fans to Book Two; A Black Sunset! And be sure to read my epic Pokémon Fanfiction, One Goal if you haven't!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Healing Grace

"Madeleine!" I cried. "No!"

Nathan came bursting into the room, "What is it?" and saw Madeleine.

He ran over, and knelt beside me.

"My mom will be here any sec. I heard a scream, so I called for her. Is she dead?"

"I don't know." I said. Hugging Nathan, I started to cry into his shoulder, pressing up against his chest.

Zia rushed into the dormitory, following her was healer. The healer muttered a few words and took out a jar of Nefertem's Balm.

As soon as it was applied to her wound, Madeleine stirred and opened her eyes.

"Madeleine!" I cried, my eyes tearing up with happiness.

"Rosie." She said, "Thank you for saving me."

"I thought you were going to die." I said, beginning to cry again. I hugged her as she sat up, squeezing tight.

She had survived. And Set would pay.


	2. The Prophecy

**I apologize if I'm inconsistent about updating. I've got writers block! D:**

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

The three, Nathan, the weak, Rosie, the strong, and Sara, the wise, met up at the Resmar Café in Brooklyn to discuss the prophecy. They did not know which was which although Sara did, being the wise. She knew her cousin Nathan was the weakest, if Rosie or Olivia got captured, he would crack and they would lose.

"What are we going to do about the prophecy?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed.

Sara had a mental argument with herself, not knowing whether to tell them who was or not. She didn't want to offend Nathan, but they couldn't stay so unsure.

"Who do you think is the weak one?"

"Not me."

"Well, it's not me!"

"I'm not saying it is!"

"I know who is who." Sara confessed. "I'm the wise one or whatever and Rosie, you're the strong one."

"How am I weak?" Nathan yelled.

Two people at another table stared at us and he blushed.

"Still, how am I weak?" He asked, quietly.

"If Rosie or Olivia I were to get captured, you would surrender and we would lose the fight."

"But I would do the same for Nathan!" Rosie defended her boyfriend.

"I know. But if you had to choose between saving Nathan and saving the world, you'd choose the world."

"But -" Rosie started.

"I'm not saying if you could do both, you wouldn't, because you would choose both. But that's the truth."

"Hmph." Nathan snorted. "Yeah right."

Sara looked hurt. "But it's true!"

At that moment, Olivia walked in. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She said, sensing the discomfort. "What the matter?"

"Nothing." Nathan said, a bit too quickly.

Olivia locked eyes with him and stared him down, not blinking. She started spilling his coffee on him, using her powers of Nephthys.

"Geez Olivia! Quit it!" He said angrily. So, she stopped. "I hate it when you do that." He added.

"I know!" Olivia said, happily. "Anyways, what are you guys talking about?"

"The prophecy."

Rosie and Nathan stared at Sara.

"Are you going to tell her that-" Nathan cut off abruptly as Sara smacked his arm. "Ow!"

"Tell me what?" Olivia said, suspiciously. "You guys are hiding something from me."

"It's nothing." Rosie said, fidgeting.

"Tell me, otherwise I'll flood this coffee shop." Olivia threatened, making the tea in Rosie's cup stir.

"How do you do that? I mean, it's not water." Rosie said, pointing to her cup.

"It's tea, of course its water."

"What about the coffee?"

"No clue. I think it has a water base."

"Oh."

"Nathan, tell your girlfriend to stop distracting me!"

"I wasn't-" Rosie started, but Olivia raised her hand and spoke a simple command word. _"Maw."_ Water.

"We'll tell you!" Nathan yelled. He tried to say something else, but he was cut off as water got into his mouth. Olivia dropped her hand and the water receded.

The two mortals panicked and ran out the door.

"Geez, Olivia, going too far much?"

"Now, what was that you were going to tell me?" She said, smiling sweetly.

Sara sighed. "You're not part of the prophecy. Nathan chose Rosie over you."


	3. Forgive and Forget

**Chapter 3: Forgive and Forget **

"What! Nathan, is this true?"

Nathan looked ashamed. "Yeah. I'm sorry but-"

Olivia held out her hand and a stream of water blasted Nathan in the face.

"But what." She said, bitterly.

"I honestly couldn't pick, so I closed my eyes and thought of my happiest memory. It was with Rosie on the beach at sunset."

Olivia's face softened. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I haven't spent enough time with you lately." Nathan apologized. "I've been spending all my time with Rosie."

"It's okay." She said, hugging her brother. "I forgive you."

"Now," Sara put it, "We should go before those mortals call the police."

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Olivia knows how much Nathan loves Rosie and is okay with him choosing her. The whole prophecy thing kind of scared Olivia, so she was actually kind of relieved. (She had a reputation to maintain, hence blasting her brother with water.)**


	4. A Blossom Of Hope

**Chapter 4: A Blossom Of Hope  
**I ran into my room and crashed onto my bed. I completely forgot about the magical headrest and later regretted doing so.

My _ba_ was extremely stupid, and I wondered if Set had dragged it there on purpose.

My vision was of an even bigger, redder pyramid than Rosie and I saw. I shuddered. Each demon was carrying a block of glowing stone towards the pyramid. I saw Set, relaxing in a giant red armchair, squashing demons with his feet that were apparently too slow. He was wearing a red suit and was enjoying himself to the fullest. He laughed as he squished a rooster headed demon with axes for hands who was struggling with the large chunk of stone.

"Do you see this, Nathan? The day after to-morrow is my birthday." Set told me.

Was there any hope left?

But as I looked down, I saw a single flower growing out of a crack in the cavern floor.


	5. Set's Request

**Chapter 5: Set's Request**

"I tried to bring down the First Nome it didn't work the way I had hoped. That Sara kid stopped me for a few minutes by saying the word of order." Setne confessed.

Set shrank down to human size and smirked. "There is one other thing you can do for me, Setne."

"What would you like me to do?" Setne was pleased to do favors for his patron god. Anything he could think of would be great fun.

"Capture Nephthys."

Setne smirked. "Kidnapping is what I'm best at. And I know just how to do it."


	6. The Scrying Bowl

**Chapter 6: The Scrying Bowl**

Sara opened a portal for us to Brooklyn House, where Sadie and Walt were waiting. Nathan was hugged by his aunt and uncle, telling them he was _fine_.

We went in search of our rooms that we had set up there and I plopped down on my bed. All of a sudden, the scrying bowl on my bedside table started to show an image.

It was of the First Nome. It was like a horror movie trailer. The hallways were in flames. Injured magicians lay on the ground, bleeding to death and demons walked the halls unchecked but for Nathan's parents and a small number of others.

I ran and told Sadie and Walt what I seen and Sadie opened another portal to the First Nome.


	7. The Fall Of The First Nome

**Chapter 7: The Fall of The First Nome**

Returning to the First Nome, we found that every magician able was fighting demons right and left. And of course Setne was running around, delighted, stabbing people with knives. He saw us and stopped. _"Sa-hei!"_ Bring down. He smiled happily and dissipated into smoke.

The stone columns crumbled and the room started to shake. The ceiling was caving in. I ran to the middle of the room and thought of the most calming thought I could.

_"Ma'at."_

The columns reassembled and the room stopped shaking. The ceiling stopped dipping and became solid stone again. My knees wobbled and I fell, passing out into my mother's arms.

"Well done Sara!"

They said I was out for about one minute, but when I awoke it seemed like I had been unconscious for hours. The demons had all been turned to sand. But I knew more were on the way. Our defenses were breached and the First Nome had fallen.


End file.
